FNAF My Brother's Gift
by FiabescoVargas
Summary: This is a story told from the point of view of the crying child's brother about the events that happened after FNAF 4. The events are based off of theories done by The Game Theorists as well as some of my own. Rated T due to violence and death. TW for death and suicide.


The young boy stood, watching in horror as the once harmless animatronic bear dug its teeth into his brother's skull. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ The boy and his friends just wanted to pick on his brother a little; it was just a stupid joke. He moved quickly, using all of his strength to pull the bear's mouth open. Two employees ran up and helped him so he could pull his brother out, "Someone call an ambulance, please!" the boy shouted frantically. Before he realized it their father was beside him, his face drenched in tears, "It's all my fault dad, it was just a prank. I didn't mean to hurt him, I —" the boy's father cut him off, "No son, this is my fault, I'll fix this." The next hour moved in a blur, the boy never once taking his eyes off his brother's face until finally the door to the ICU separated them. His sister walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "He's not going to end up like the other kids, right?" the boy looked down at his sister's face. Her emerald eyes now bloodshot from an hour's worth of crying, her orange shirt was stained red from kneeling beside her beloved baby brother, "I-I don't know." The two siblings went to the waiting room and listen to their father speak in a hushed voice on the phone, "What the hell happened? Why didn't you fix it if you knew it was an issue, now my son is—fine just get it taken care of." Their father hung up the receiver and sat down with his kids. The family sat for what felt like ages when finally a doctor walked in and looked at them, "Are you Mr. Afton?" their father stood up, "Yes, how is my son?" the doctor looked sadly at the siblings and then back at their father, "May I speak with you in the hall?" the father nodded and the two adults left. The boy, curious about his brother's wellbeing, followed behind in secret, listening from the other side of the wall, "I'm so sorry Mr. Afton, there's nothing we can do, the animatronic's teeth penetrated the skull, your son is alive for now but, we're afraid he only has a week, maybe two at most left." There was a pause, "I understand doctor, can we see him?"

"We're bandaging him up now so his appearance doesn't scare the siblings, he can have close family visitors in about two hours. And Mr. Afton?"

"Yes?"

"I recommend therapy for your oldest son, I can only imagine how he must be feeling right now."

"Thank you doctor." The boy drug his feet back to his sister, his face twisted in utter despair at the atrocity he had committed. It was all just to be a joke. There was no reason to be afraid of those robots; he liked the toys didn't he? He thought if he let him get up close in personal he wouldn't be afraid anymore, that he could enjoy his birthday. _But wasn't I the one who scared him with that stupid mask?_ He looked at the bag at his sister's feet. It was a present for his brother, a new Pirate Foxy toy, to replace the one he had broke. _I didn't mean to break his toy; I was embarrassed that I had played with it even though it's for kids. I didn't want him to think I was a weakling. He wasn't supposed to get hurt. It's my fault._ Their father walked over to them to tell them the terrible news but the boy didn't listen. He didn't want to hear it a second time. The family left the hospital to go home and fetch overnight bags so they could stay with the small child. The boy walked somberly into his brother's room and grabbed the five toys the child loved so dearly and placed them carefully in his bag. On the way back to the hospital the sister held his hand tightly as they past Freddy's Pizzeria, "Their gonna get rid of that bear right daddy?" she said in a small voice.

"That's right baby, its already been sent to the decommission room, it won't hurt anyone ever again." The boy looked at his father sadly, he wanted to scream that the bear wasn't to blame. Who was it that forced him to celebrate his birthday at the very place he hated the most? Who was it that convinced his friends to help his brother "get a closer look"? _It was our fault dad, we did this to him._ But he stayed silent; he didn't want to upset his sister more. In the hospital room the brother placed his brother's toys on the bed with him and knelt down, "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry…" The boy got up and looked back at his brother's sleeping figure surrounded by his toys and realized the small child looked almost relieved. _How can someone with tear stained cheeks look so happy?_ The child died eight days later.

It was a little over a year when the next tragedy struck the family. Their father had warned them against going back to that place. He staid for work but he refused to lose another child in an accident. But his sister went anyways, "Dad made a new animatronic that looks like me! Don't worry so much, her mouth doesn't even open. It was a freak accident anyways." The boy begged his sister not to go, but she did anyways. The cute new animatronic laughed joyfully as it handed out cupcakes to the children that had come to see her. The boy's sister ran up to her, excited to get an up-close look when the animatronic split open and a mechanical arm dragged her inside, crushing her to death. Again it was played off as a simple malfunction but the boy begged his father to close the restaurant chain, "We're cursed! Their out to get us dad!" But the father shook his son off and told him he was being hysterical.

Every night for the next three years the boy suffered from vivid nightmares, night after night. Every nightmare he was sitting in his brother's old room and demonic animatronics would try and devour him with their razor sharp teeth. Eventually the boy couldn't take it anymore and decided it was time to end it. He went to his father's restaurant for the first time in four year and looked around. It was filled with children just as he had remembered. They seemed completely oblivious to the danger they where in. He looked around for his target and finally found him in the back serving pizza to a family. He grabbed a glass of water from an empty table and walked up to his once beloved animatronic. The fox turned to face him and the boy lunged, sticking his head into the animatronic's mouth and poured the water down its mechanical throat. He felt the overwhelming pain of Foxy's mouth snapping shut right before blacking out.

When the boy opened his eyes again he was in a dark room. The room itself was completely empty except for an odd puppet with tear stained cheeks. The puppet began to move on its own and walked up to the boy. "You don't seem sad even knowing what happened to you?" The puppet asked. The boy shook his head, "I don't deserve to be sad after what I've done."

"Don't worry little one, your brother does not blame you."

"How do you know?"

"I know that just like I know you didn't really want to die, did you?" the boy shook his head, "I wanted that horrible place to close so that they could be at peace."

"But they won't be at peace, not yet." The boy looked at the puppet in confusion, "Would you like to help your sibling find peace?"

"I'll do anything, even if I have to become a monster myself!"

" _Perfect."_ The puppet hugged the boy and tear began pouring from its eyes, "Allow me to give you a gift."


End file.
